


【流三】食髓

by Cycroneice



Category: slamdunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycroneice/pseuds/Cycroneice
Kudos: 16





	【流三】食髓

【流三】食髓

“流川同学，辛苦了。请喝点水休息一下吧。”

晴子的声音弱弱的，平时的温柔语调褪去了少女特有的明朗活泼，带着一点怯怯的羞涩。她头微微低着，眼睛没有直视向着场边走来的流川，伸手向那个高大英俊的男孩递出一瓶宝矿力的手上。身为篮球队助理，她却很少这样直接与流川交流，而流川甚至都没注意到这些。一年级和二、三年级的练习赛刚刚结束，后辈们又输了，稍许值得欣慰的是只是两分之差，虽然流川也不在乎这个。薄汗和热气罩在他身上，令他只想痛快地喝几口清凉的水来浇熄疲倦感。他接过晴子递来的水，并未多看她一眼，但还是说了声低沉的“谢谢”。

樱木的大嗓门嚷起来，凭一己之力，偌大的体育馆就被他的声音吵得比比赛时还热闹，前言一个死狐狸，后语一个全赖你，总结起来就是都怪流川没和天才的搭配好才输掉比赛……或坐在地上或靠墙而立休息的部员都没心思搭理樱木这明显是因为自己私人恩怨而发作的一通牢骚，流川连白眼都懒得翻一个。所幸晴子注意到了心理不平衡的樱木，也许她依然不懂个中真正缘由，但她还是笑笑冲樱木招招手，拿起一条毛巾让他擦擦汗。面对流川和晴子时樱木的表情是可以无痕切换的，樱木立刻转怒为喜，顶着一张汗湿的脸朝晴子跑过去，与流川擦肩而过。

刚比赛完，大家都有些闲散地放松着。流川看见自己的三个学长——宫城、安田和三井都盘腿坐在地上，讨论着刚刚的练习赛。

流川不知道自己该不该走过去，但是三井已经抬起头来了。流川从来无惧与别人双目相对，除非像和晴子那样根本没啥可交流的空间，或者和樱木那样产生了近乎无理取闹的矛盾，他看着对方时永远都是也用那双黝黑的眼睛没有躲闪地直视。有的人不喜欢流川这样看人，目光真的就是不带一点拐弯的光，哪怕他其实没带着什么情绪，就像重拳出击的打手，永远带着一种侵略性。但是重拳也怕打在棉花上，它又松又软，深深凹陷下去却不会破裂，软绵绵的感觉把所有带着责问的力量都巧妙地卸掉了，空余击打的人拼尽力气也不能给比试一场确定的结果。流川看着三井，还是那种没有迂回的余地的看人风格，他都没意识到自己的目光带上了点疑问：“你究竟想干什么?”三井没有回答他，他的眼神没有直接回答他。那双形状美丽的眼睛好像眯了一下，仿佛就是一个一闪而过的调笑，带着肯定赞许和别的捉摸不透的东西，也没有躲闪地接受流川的审视，棉花般承接住流川的困惑然后不留痕迹地卸掉。

“过来坐下吧，流川。”这次是宫城的声音，他变得越来越像个队长一样镇定大方。流川点点头，走过去，听见三井带着笑意的声音：“刚刚我们都在夸你哦，战术意识进步很多，最后那一下三分要是能进就绝杀了。”

流川没有回答，他端着宝矿力学着前辈们的样子盘腿坐下，三井的手便非常自然地搭上他的肩膀，带着鼓励意味一般轻轻拍了拍。这个动作在旁人——安田和宫城——看来就像任何队友间相互打气击掌一样友好而普通，只有流川自己知道，三井的手慢慢落下去的时候，手指悄悄按了按流川上臂后面的肌肉。那个举动很轻很快，但是很确定，流川清楚地感受到了三井指腹的触感，他的手干燥而温热，没有手汗，所以触碰着并不会让人觉得潮湿不适，但是流川心里却升起了一种微妙的异样感。他知道除了三井没有哪个队友会对他搞这些小动作，可三井弄得他不愉快，不是想要呵斥其住手的不愉快，而是希望能弄清楚意图的不愉快。于是流川转过头，面无表情地看着三井，三井也看着流川，脸上的神情仿佛就是在问：“我有哪里不对吗?”

“不过很可惜，你那一下出手太急了，身体都歪了，”三井接着不动声色地点评，“不要急躁，沉住气，急躁容易坏事。”

沉不住气的流川扭头不再搭理三井。

至于三井是从什么时候起开始做这些让人烦躁的小把戏的，流川回忆不起来。在Alpha与Omega的身份之前，他们先是学弟与学长、篮球队里的队友的关系。都是一帮一身力气使不完的男孩子，心思大多用在了球赛上，赢了就击掌拥抱欢呼，输了就拍拍肩以示安慰，这些简单宣泄情绪的身体接触没有任何人会觉得不适。在湘北大比分落后士气低迷之际，单刀直入敌营打破球赛的逆风形式后，流川会被振奋起来的三井玩笑一般地轻轻抱住脖子，这没什么问题，因为宫城也在轻捶他的臂膀；在那场一战全国成名的与山王的对抗后，他们五个人紧紧地拥在一起，三井的脸贴着他的脸，这也没什么好在意的。流川知道三井也会在樱木抢下一个篮板后摸摸他红红的脑袋，完成一次恰到好处的挡拆后和赤木击掌。这只是队友之间的鼓励，没有什么别的意味，流川也没有比队里任何人更为特殊。

可是，除开这种时刻，流川就不太清楚三井的那些举动到底是什么意图了。有一次练习赛，在下半场最后五分钟，流川投进了两个罚篮，安西教练决定趁此机会将休息了一阵子的三井换下流川。比赛暂停即将结束，汗涔涔的流川挨着三井坐着，队友们互相打气。他刚用毛巾把汗湿的脖颈处擦了擦，三井突然伸过手来揽住了他的肩膀，头也顺势凑了过来，“打得不错嘛，那个中锋真是被你弄得好狼狈”，他愣了几秒才明白过来三井说的话，因为在那一刻流川感受到的只是耳边一阵气流，热度，还有若有似无的朦胧触感。触感?是三井的嘴唇吗?他的嘴唇碰到的他的耳朵了吗?流川没有转头确认，也没敢确认，他只知道那一瞬间三井离他很近很近。但那也只有一瞬间而已，短到没有任何人注意到他俩突兀的“亲密”，观众席依旧吵吵嚷嚷，安西教练对樱木的单独指点完毕，宫城拍掌振声喊到让大家一鼓作气拿下比赛，下一秒三井就站了起来，甚至不和发愣的流川进行一个眼神对视。

也许该庆幸今天再也不必上场，哪怕双眼依旧紧盯着球场上的状况，却老是忍不住想到刚才的插曲。心里从来只想着篮球的流川，面对不合常理的意外，却没法次次都像对着槽多无口的樱木一样冷冷抛下一句“白痴”，这两个不是一样性质的事。

没人看得出流川的困惑，因为三井的确还是那个三井，他在球场上，还是那个意识卓越跑位迅速的三分射手，也是个会鼓励低年级鼓起勇气进攻的前辈。流川提不出异议，他依旧会在每天练习接近尾声时请求和三井1on1，防守经验丰富的三井总会把他的进攻拖进泥潭般的胶着，有时被一不小心钻了牛角尖的流川惹恼了，还会生气地扬言要敲他脑袋，流川看着那张因为运动和气恼而变得红红的脸庞，一点也不谦逊地反唇相讥，对于湘北每天的保留节目，在角落里被迫练习基本动作的樱木时不时就要点评几句来火上浇油。

流川不是个礼数不周的学生，但在球场上的时候，他面对三井时总不能一直当一个礼貌乖巧的后辈，所以不在球场上时，三井面对流川时也不只是一位学长。只有流川知道，三井递给他宝矿力时，会在放手的一瞬间极快地触碰一下他的指尖；会在湘北出去聚餐的饭桌下，用小腿轻轻蹭着他的腿肚；会在只有他们两人的更衣室里，一点也不避讳地慢慢褪去身上的衣物然后换上队服。那些粘着宝矿力冰冷瓶身上冷凝水珠的触碰，那些躲开别人注意掩藏在拉面的香气之下的轻蹭，那些对自己坦然自若的时候，都在顷刻发生顷刻结束，没有时间去细细感受温度、触感和光线。但是却有时间去回忆。它们一点一点，挑弄起流川的注意，他惊奇地发现自己感到了烦躁，却不排斥，他烦躁地等待这些若即若离的亲近宣告它们真实的意图，直到被牵着鼻子越过了界。

临近秋冬交际，天黑得越来越早。路灯早已亮起来，昏黄的光照在因为社团活动而晚归的学生身上，笑声远远地飘散在空中。湘北高中终于彻底安静了下来，只有体育馆里撒漏出的灯光还表明不是所有人都离开了。

三井今天值日，流川仗着这点和他1on1到很晚。但他也没有白白占用前辈的时间，地板一分为二，流川勤勤恳恳地帮着拖洗一半。偌大的体育馆里他们在两侧遥遥相对，两个人都低头自己干自己的。流川习惯了做事时不说话，三井也没兴趣时时刻刻：都和他没话找话，一时间很安静，只有拖把头和地板摩擦的声音。

“流川，去把两个拖把洗一下吧，”三井向他走来，把手里的用具交给他，“等会儿还到器材室里，我去把那几块垫子收起来。”

说完三井转身就走，没有任何多余动作。流川不知怎的心里突然有点不适的感觉，他面对的就只是个没有任何异样的学长，把两个用脏的清洁工具扔给他叫他去清洗，留给他的瘦长的背影越走越远。

流川回到器材室的时候，三井还没把垫子摆好，深蓝色的海绵塾直接扔地上摞了一层，把本就不大的器材室挤得更加走动不便。“你来了啊，”三井蹲在一筐乒乓球拍前，抬头看向流川，“先把拖把放门后吧。”

“这么挤，怎么过?”流川示意三井看看长方形的巨大拖把头。

“你把它们那样斜一下，不就可以过去了吗?快把它们放好，然后来帮我把这筐东西放上去。”

三井所说的是一筐堆得满满的乒乓球拍，整个体积不算小，最重要的是放在了不该放的地方，害得三井没法把海绵垫立起来好节省空间。流川从门后出来，“要怎么做?”

“乒乓部的家伙，平时他们的球拍都是放在这个大柜子顶部上的，”三井向上指了指，“估计是因为太重搬上搬下太烦了吧，今天居然直接扔这儿了，结果就是他们舒坦地占用了我这几块垫子的位子。”

“我们来搬上去？”

“是啊，还挺重，这柜子又那么高，也难为他们坚持这么久。谁设计的这个器材室，几块垫子和乒乓球拍都找不到好地方放。”

流川看了三井一眼：“所以是你一个人搬不动。”

闻言三井眉头皱得更深了：“有本事你来掂掂，你一个人举上去。”流川无意冒犯，行动易于言语，他跨过垫子走到三井身边，和他离得更近了。刚抓着筺的两头提起来，流川就发觉真的有点重。三井指挥他一手拖住底部一手扶住筺身，自己也照做，然后两人一起把它托举上去。筐子很沉，他们不得不小心翼翼地往上伸直手臂，裸露在外的皮肤蹭到了一起，一瞬间的感觉就像是猫爪一样轻轻在流川心上抓了一下。

本来马上要把球拍筺放好的，但是装的球拍太多了，倾斜的筺身还没扶正，里面放在最顶部的球拍摇摇欲坠。流川的“小心”还没出声，两个球拍就彻底支撑不住朝着三井掉了下来，三井条件反射地低头一躲，拍子结结实实地砸到背上。他不禁小小惊呼一声，没想到这小拍子砸到了还挺痛的。流川用尽力气把筺子推进去，三井得以释放，一下子坐到垫子上，皱着眉一只手向后伸到后背处。

流川急忙蹲下来，看着三井写满不适的脸，问道：“很痛吗？”

流川蹲在坐着厚厚的垫子的三井面前，稍稍仰着头看着他。他没注意到他离他的脸如此之近，甚至是最近的一次。器材室的灯光很昏暗，几乎融入浓稠如墨的夜色，三井的脸庞却显得从未有的那么清晰，那双英气的眉挑起来，眼睛看过来了，直视着流川的眼睛。流川从未如此近距离地和一个人对视，而且是这个人，这双眼睛有着好看的双眼皮和圆滑的眼形，眼角比自己的更为钝圆，是不是因为这个原因，他的眼神看上去总会带上一种理直气壮的干净清澈?流川总读不懂那些时刻三井眼神的含义，他知道现在就是那些时刻，三井看着他，仿佛他才是那个意图不明的人。

“当然啊，”三井眼睛里流露出一点埋怨，“换你试试被那么砸一下?”

“感觉伤到了吗?”流川眨眨眼睛，试图找些合乎情理的回答。

“我不知道，你帮我看看吧。”

三井转过身，抓住运动T桖下摆往上拉，光滑的背脊没有了布料的遮盖展现在了流川面前。看什么?怎么看?看有没有地方红肿了吗?流川心里掠过很多个混乱的疑问。可是灯光这么昏黄，怎么看得清呢?流川只能看见三井细窄的腰身弯下去，脊柱有几节微微突出来，光滑的皮肤上没有任何疤痕，让人想起流水般的绸缎。这具身躯作为篮球运动员真是纤瘦啊，他怎么敢凭着这个身体去和那些更加高大健壮的Alpha球员拼抢篮球。“我没看到有哪里不同。”流川觉得自己的声音应该努力正常一点，但是三井突然抓起他的手，牵引着摸上光裸的后背。“这里，就是这里，你轻轻摁一下，我看看会不会疼得厉害。”流川的手掌施加了点力道触碰那片皮肤，他首先感觉到的是一股凉意，然后一股微小的温暖传到了掌心。

“好像还行……”三井的声音慢慢低下去了，他没有回头看他，他不知道他带着怎样的眼神，又是那种，“一切如此理所应当”的坦然吗?

就像是终于摁下了什么机关，或者拨动了哪根心弦，流川眼神暗了暗，伸出双臂，环绕住了三井的肩膀。这突如其来的举动把三井的身躯带向了他的怀里，T桖没有放下来，流川能感受到三井还裸露着的脊背贴着他的胸腹，隔着自己所穿着的运动背心。他就这样从背后揽着他，等待着对方的下一步动作。三井沉默不语，手悄悄攀上流川的小臂。

这一次流川靠近三井的肩头，总算是没有遮拦地问了出来：“你究竟想要干什么?”

怀里的人转过了脸，闭上眼睛吻住了他。这个吻来得太突然，却又仿佛情理之中。两人柔软的嘴唇贴在一起，没有下一步的动作。鼻息轻轻打在脸上，提醒着这一切终于将要发生。三井慢慢睁开眼睛，轻笑道：“你又想干什么?”

一阵幽幽的香气飘散出来，模糊了人的理智，流川盯着三井唇边绽开一个戏谑的微笑，想，Omega的信息素原来这么香吗。

流川枫是个很纯粹的人，十多岁的年纪，不是心里能装下什么复杂的事的时候，酣畅淋漓地打完场球赛就在数学课上睡一觉，睡醒了就接着练习上篮切入。同校女生溢于言表的爱慕，他从不在乎，路过那些小心翼翼用眼神追随他的女孩子时他永远目不斜视。他的某方面意识在这种时候是沉睡的，谁也进不了他的梦中。所以，三井之于他，就像是突然有个人粗暴地把他从睡梦中拉起来，他迷蒙着一双眼睛，反应不过来到底发生了什么事。流川只知道下身的裤子被脱掉了，他半躺在海绵垫上，发愣地看着双腿间那个毛茸茸的头。三井的头发看上去很柔软，头顶有个缓缓舒展开的发旋。

他感到三井的牙齿很小心地避开了他的柱体，温热湿润的舌头正在缓缓舔舐，柔软的嘴唇随着嘴的律动一点点摩擦着阳具。脆弱敏感的地方陷入了从未体会的温暖境地，快感从下面蔓延上来，流川清楚地感到自己硬了。他不喜欢也不擅长于处理生活的意外之事，当他正在被他的学长口交的时候他该怎么办?也许流川本来不用思考这个问题的，在三井挣开他的怀抱，带着捉弄意味的笑容说“我去拿盒套子，今天也许带上了的”时，如果他果断地选择掉头离开的话，三井没有机会把他轻轻推倒在垫子上；当三井从更衣室回到器材室，即将关上那扇代表着两种关系的分界线的门之际，他要是能夺门而出，三井也不可能引导他脱下自己的裤子。但是流川什么都没做，他任由他们向着越来越不对劲的方向犯错。流川的呼吸不太顺畅，脑袋有点空白，直至三井吐出了他的阴茎，然后抬头猫着腰覆上流川，他眼睛带着笑意，手却一路向下，慢慢抚过流川的腹肌，然后轻柔地握住已经挺起来的阴茎，有节奏地撸动起来。

“我有时看你打瞌睡的那副傻样，就会想……你这小屁孩也会自慰吗？你看过片吗?你用过这个——避孕套吗？你像我这样……弄过你的这里吗?”

三井的语气很轻柔，他几乎没用这么柔和的语调和他讲过话，一切对于流川而言更加虚幻，他伸出一只手扶住三井的肩膀，“你……”流川张了张嘴唇，但最后什么也没说。他没太久就射了出来，白浊的液体弄得三井一手都是。三井砸了下舌，看来你平时真的不想这种事。射精一瞬间的快感消散过后，流川感觉更加尴尬了，三井看上去很平常地从裤包里掏出一包纸巾，然后抽出纸将手上、腿上、铺在垫子上面的衣物上的液体仔细擦拭干净。“啊，看来这条裤子你回去后要好好洗一下了，还有等会儿还是注意点，别弄在垫子上，”三井抬起头来冲流川眨眨眼睛，“要是被知道了练习用的垫子上面沾过那种东西……不用赤木动手，宫城队长会吊死我们的。”

他没有想三井说的“等会儿”是什么样，这句玩笑也是忠告让他突然想起了赤木和宫城两位前辈的脸，流川在一瞬间突然清醒了一下，自己竟与和那两人同为前辈的三井这样肌肤相贴，眼前除了三井的脸，他又看见了别的东西，那个陈旧生锈的铁柜，顶上那筺球拍，还有两个孤零零躺在地上，身下是今天社团才用过的海绵垫，白天，他们还躺在这上面做仰卧起坐训练。这一切都提醒着他正在做一件与此地格格不入的事。可是下一秒流川又不想这些了，脱下了T桖的三井又开始脱流川的背心，他让流川侧躺过去，把两件衣服仔细铺在垫子上，然后躺下来抱住了流川。果然还是有点冷啊，三井道。流川没有回答，他只是回应了三井的拥抱，胳膊收紧了些，把那具赤裸的身体紧紧拥入同样赤裸的怀中，空气是虚无缥缈的冷，但是怀里的这个人是温热的。“冷你还脱衣服?”流川尝试回击，但是三井只是轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊，“所以我抱住了你。”他这样在他耳边轻轻说。

他在哄骗他，用根本不属于他的柔和而深情的语调，诱导他落入他的圈套。这种事情的意义就在于追求生理上的快感，所以它毫无意义。三井轻轻咬着流川的耳垂，那力度不比用舌头舔重多少，痒酥酥的感觉让流川想摇头躲开，但是年长者很快就放弃了继续这样挑弄他，他松开嘴，问道：“你闻到了吗?你自己的信息素。”他当然闻得到，他还闻得到三井的。Omega的信息素甜腻得就像国中时一时兴起品尝的女孩子送的巧克力，喉咙都被甜得刺痛了。这就是他们的套路吗，这味道绕得Alpha心烦意乱，勾出那些侵略性极强的清冽或者辛辣的气息。三井慢慢弓起身体，他在抚摸，以及舔舐流川的腹肌，湿漉漉触感让流川想起来曾经在他手心里撒娇的小猫，他后来小心地抱住了那个舔得他掌心湿润的毛茸茸小动物。他突然想去抱住他，可是三井已经直起身坐起来了。

三井跨坐在他身上，一手撑着流川的肩膀，一手扶着那个再次硬挺起来的阳具，协助它缓缓进入。那个穴口很柔软，因为动情而流出了不少液体，而且似乎有点窄小，流川没法想象他真要进入一个如此狭窄紧致的地方。“你真的……挺大的啊，”三井咬牙念叨着露骨的话，“而且还很硬。”流川看着三井的腰扭成一个优美的弧度，那细瘦的身体就像一颗苍劲有力的树干，美与力量结合在一起，三井的臀部紧紧贴着他的胯，仿若两人就要生在一起，他是树的话他就是土壤，他想仅仅扎根在他身上，至少是此时此刻。流川记得进入那里的感觉，那种下体一寸寸被包裹住被吸纳的触感，他好像进入了一片湿润的泥地，敏感的阴茎在甬道里开括，里面因为他而重塑形状。流川脑子一片空白，这就是Omega的身体，他越来越想加快速度，狠狠地顶进去，把对方的身体深处弄得更加乱糟。气息开始紊乱，流川伸出手抓住三井的腰，但是他没法掌握主动权，三井动着腰，他控制一次次的撞击与研磨，明明他是那个被侵入、被占有的人，但是他却控制着节奏。三井的低头看着流川，隐忍而沉溺的神情落入流川黝黑的眼，眼前的这张脸变得潮红，额头上蒙着层汗水，眉头仿佛是痛苦地皱在一起，可是一声高过一声的呻吟却又毫不掩饰地表达着快乐。流川知道他终于露出本来面目了，所谓的顺从和温和都是演戏，他一定要在他们之中争夺到主导地位，那怕三井已经是被顶弄得难以直起身体，他也要俯视着流川的脸。

原来三井也会露出这样的表情吗？流川见过他流泪的样子、微笑的样子、发怒的样子，每一个都纯粹而坦荡，但是只有他见到了三井这样的神情，又痛苦又快乐，又沉沦又清醒，是自己也只是自己将他变成这样的。潮水般的快感淹没身体的每一处，可是心里却愈发落寞的清醒，流川紧紧抿着嘴唇，他明白过来，他是个Alpha，一个想将眼前这个Omega纠缠不清打上印记的Alpha，他这么想不意味着只有他一个人会这么想，三井根本没有回答他的疑惑——你到底想要做什么?只是为了这种事吗?

如果我一开始就推开了你，如果我今晚没有选择留下来，如果，如果今天你遇见了别人呢?你也会这样牵引着他的手抱住你赤裸汗湿的身体，你也会伏在他健壮的身体上毫无保留地付出自己的一切?

你是不是也在我没有看见的地方这样不正常地与别人发生了什么?我和赤木宫城前辈，还有樱木那个白痴，是不一样的吧——是不一样的吗?你也拍过他们的肩膀揉过他们的脑袋，甚至还会勾肩搭背地大脑，但是请你告诉我，你只亲吻过我，只亲昵地抚摸过我的耳垂，只在我的面前赤身裸体，只会与我做这种荒唐可笑的事。

请你告诉我。

他不会让三井一直占上风。1on1也是，这场荒缪的性事更是。流川突然撑着上半身猛地坐起来，三井被他的动作弄得失去平衡往后一倒，埋在身体里的阳具一下子更加深入，三井发出一声低低的惊呼，然而下一秒流川就把他紧紧揽入怀里。他们结合的地方因为溢出的液体而潮湿黏着，两具带着薄汗的身体紧紧贴在一起。“流川?你干什么?”三井的声音终于失去了一今晚一直以来的镇定，他被紧紧圈在流川有力的臂膀里动弹不得。流川放下右手往下摸索三井的腰侧，闭上眼睛吻住三井。舌头不容拒绝地打开嘴唇和牙关，就像巡视领地一般慢慢舔弄温润口腔里的每一寸。三井被突如其来的变化弄得有点懵，他有点认真抗拒地推着流川的肩膀，但是流川越抱越紧。腰部被用力地钳制住，他感觉流川好像捉住了他的腰然后使劲往下摁。埋在身体里的那个东西在向上顶弄抽动，因为角度的变换它好像顶到了一个不妙的地方，三井感觉脊背仿佛有电流爬过，他挣脱不开流川的攻势，毫无章法的侵略让他敏感处被抚慰的感觉若有似无，这种感觉极不畅快，怨气在三井的胸口积累起来，时间没有太久，随着甬道收紧，流川的动作一滞，他知道他发泄了出来。

流川终于放过了他，嘴唇分开的时候津液还牵扯在一起。三井的双腿有点发软，气息还有些不稳，但这不妨碍他冲眼前那张英俊的脸恶狠狠地皱眉，还是这个表情比较熟悉点，流川想。三井推开流川，让他带着他已经疲软下来的阴茎脱离自己的身体里面。三井喘着气，有些狼狈地说：“你有什么毛病?我让你坐起来了吗?”

三井没好气地把已经变形胀满的避孕套从流川下体处取下来，打了个结扔到一边去。他稍稍坐得离流川远了点，不耐烦地扯了张纸巾擦拭身上的汗水与下面的液体。流川沉默地看着三井低头铺平已经被弄得皱巴巴的垫着的衣物，褐红的布料深蓝的海绵垫还有浓稠的夜色，周围的一切都那么昏暗，只有窗外的月光朦朦胧胧散在素白的胴体上，他看着他，明明刚刚那么亲近，却感觉自己好像离他很远很远。

“前辈，你为什么……”

“嗯?”三井困惑地转过头。

“为什么……是和我?”

流川定定地注视三井的脸，如炬的目光从变得更加凌乱的刘海下面射出来。这一次三井移开了视线，他并非每一次都那能那么胸有成竹地接住他眼神的拷问，而他也从未想过怎样回答他的拷问。三井又笑了，笑声因为突兀显得有点冷，“要什么理由吗?因为你长得很好看，这够了吗?”

这种事情为什么也要刨根问底，错误而荒唐的闹剧本来也没有正当的借口，他只是在这个晚上寻求了一点热度而已，就像洗澡时身上的肥皂泡，堆得再柔软再舒适只要温水冲刷下了就什么也不会留下了，一时的贪心与刹那的幻想，流川，你连这种本该心照不明的人情世故都不懂?

三井伸出手捧起他的脸，神情再次变得温和而无奈，然后与他交换了一个轻柔得宛如蝴蝶振翅一般的吻。流川一动不动，面无表情，三井轻笑道：“你不喜欢这样吗？你可以现在就走了，穿上衣服回去再洗个热水澡吧，明天还是一切照旧。不要多想。”

话语诚恳而真情实意，但是三井没有放开手，他在等待流川做出选择，如果他此刻挥开他的手起身，他当然不会挽留。但是流川却再次抱住了他，然后带着他躺下去。三井在流川的臂弯里无声地笑了，这代表什么呢，三井心里很清楚，这什么都不代表。

身体被轻轻放平了，三井默默地看着流川弓着身子笼罩在自己身上。流川非常小心，慢慢压下来的时候注意不让三井觉得太有压迫感，他谨慎的模样让三井有点想笑，他想对流川说没关系啊你动作可以直接一点的，可是流川又闭上眼睛低头吻住了他。三井凝视着流川浓密纤长的睫毛，似乎在轻轻颤抖，今晚流川总是选择闭眼接吻，一副认真只感受唇上温度的样子，好像正在做一件很庄重的事。这样一想三井突然觉得空气都少了那么几分暧昧的温度，取而代之的是一种酸楚清冷的凉意。他不愿去想这些，轻轻转过头主动结束了这个轻柔的吻，转而吻向流川的耳朵。感到身体上的身躯不明显的一僵后三井觉得有些得胜的小得意，这是能让流川突然间陷入无所适从的困境的敏感点，他伸出舌头慢慢描绘耳廓的形状，双手在伏在他身上的这具肌肉线条骨骼舒展的健美的身体上游走着，然后慢慢向下，意欲握住流川再次勃发的性器。

游刃有余的试探没能再次带给三井有利的地位，流川的身体向下一弓，他低头含住了三井的乳头，惊得三井松开了手。牙齿轻轻啃咬着那粒小小的乳珠，那羞于启齿的地方传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，很快流川又转为舌头舔舐，在乳尖处打圈挑弄，津液从嘴角吻合的地方流出来，留下一道淫靡的水痕，另一边也没有被放过，流川伸出手捏住了它，像把玩什么小玩具一样不断揉捏着直到它变得挺立红肿。这突如其来又来势凶猛的进攻让三井呼吸一窒，他想努力使自己的呻吟变得不那么轻飘，流川从不会迂回委婉，他开始掌控他，于是再没可能手下留情。

“你……你轻点，你弄痛我了……”三井开口，说出了自己并不想承认的求饶的声音。闻言流川松开了嘴，但是他很快就又吻住了三井，这次再也不是简单的唇瓣相贴，三井觉得流川仿若一只野兽想要凶暴啃咬他。三井的气息再次变得凌乱，他扶住流川宽阔的肩膀就如同欲求抓住一个可以支撑住他的依靠。可是他错了，流川放过了对他胸膛敏感处的攻击不意味着这就结束了。流川的手直直往下，抓捏住三井紧实的大腿，然后迫使它们分得更开，然后那只手一直滑到臀部。那些粘稠透明的液体又分泌出来了，迫不得已沾到了下面尽职尽责地垫着的衣料上，这是谁的裤子来着?他的还是三井的?流川无所谓，不如说他一点都不介意自己的衣服甚至自己的胯下沾到三井的那些体液。修长的手指顺着缝隙摸索进去，触到了穴口周围那些变得松软的肉。三井意识到流川想做什么后急急地掐住了他的肩膀，可是流川已经将手指直接探进去了。

太快了。这是三井的第一反应。饶是已经做好准备接受来物的后穴也被激得猛一收缩，强烈的异物感让三井的腿也跟着一抽搐，收紧的内壁压迫得流川的手指也有些许不适，流川收起了那个并不平静的深吻，皱起了眉头，“好紧”，他评价道。三井喘着气，闭合不上的嘴角留下了津液，语气已经染上了愤怒：“你拿出去，你听见没有——啊、啊……”

流川没有听见，他用手在三井的后面捣乱。手指灵活地按压、屈伸着，不断向里面侵入。三井的后面根本就没有被如此对待过，他绷直了身体，脸色开始变得潮红，后穴的液体分泌越来越多，顺着流川的手指流出来。“前辈，放松点。”流川变得沉稳的声音在三井耳边响起，近得让人能感受到呼吸的湿度。不久前，三井曾用这招逃过众目睽睽让流川在球赛场上分心走神，而今晚，流川以牙还牙，让三井的意识愈发涣散而迷惘。他渐渐发觉流川的目的了，那手指依旧在后面无情侵入，直到戳中了某个地方——

三井紧紧咬住牙关，但是顷刻僵硬又瘫软的身体证明他体会到了犹如顶登又倾覆的快感。流川得到了他想要的结果，就是这里吗，他垂眸淡淡扫视一眼下方。手指不紧不慢地抽了出来，流川摸索到了垫子旁边放着的避孕套盒。这次轮到了三井有些发怔地看着流川将那片塑料套上自己挺直的阴茎，然后他分开三井的双腿，将自己的身体别进去。上方投来一片阴影，三井望向俯视着自己的流川的脸，那张脸的精致立体的鼻梁，锋利浓密的双眉，形状优美的薄唇，还有那双，本以为纯粹易懂、如今却显得深邃而难以捉摸的眼角微微上翘的眼睛，三井心里突然冒出了个与此刻毫不相干的问题：这个人为什么生得这么英俊?

流川进入了三井。这一次并不迅速也不缓慢，只是一种不容拒绝的坚定。三井看着他们结合的地方，那处慢慢吞下了那根挺立的勃发，他们再一次变得如此亲密。流川俯下身来，胸膛抵着胸膛，连带着腔内的热度也一并传导过来，三井想开口让他抬起一点身体，太近了，近得他无处闪躲，他现在在流川的怀里变得彻底赤诚裸露，这才是Alpha与Omega应该有的对位吧——他掌控他，他压制他，他引导他，他占有他——此刻他们终于彻底抛开了除此之外的身份的禁锢，在寂静无人的校园里的某一处，进行着他们不能为别人所发现的会聚，除了周围沉默的柜子和各式各样的球拍器材，只有窗外的月光知晓着他们的秘密。

双手紧紧抱着流川的后背，三井尝试着稳住身体，但是体内那个东西在不断抽送着，撞击着能让他瞬间脊背僵硬的那个地方。他有一搭没一搭地想流川在这种事情上竟然也挺有天赋的，虽然动作还有些莽撞的粗暴，但是也正是这种不管不顾的急切心态让他每一次都顶到三井最有感觉的那一点，或轻或重，似有似无，三井的皮肤上开始罩上一层薄汗，听着流川在耳边的喘息，他控制不住地开始呻吟。不知何时双腿已经缠上流川窄细紧实的腰，他抱着他就像抱住一棵救命的稻草，周围信息素的味道越来越浓烈，联通下身越发明显的快感，三井感觉他仿佛即将溺毙在一场大海中，流川带来卷起他惶恐不安的惊涛骇浪也带来带给他归属感的安稳航行的航船，三井的手慢慢向上，指尖触及进流川已稍许湿润的发丛，身下的背心又被他们的动作弄皱了，汗湿的皮肤紧贴上相较而言尚显粗糙磨人的海绵垫，他想让流川轻点，垫子好像都有点移位了。

示弱的求饶夹杂在三井的喘息中，但流川没有如其所愿停下来。“流川……你停一下……”三井咬牙说道，“你停下吧，垫子还有衣服……”话语断断续续，拼凑不出一句完整的意思，闻言流川单手支撑着上半身起来，他对着三井的脸庞冷冷回答：“是你先的。”

是你先冲进体育馆扬言要砸烂篮球社；是你先过来抱住我欢呼比赛的胜利；是你先用那些暧昧不明的接触来惹恼我，是你先的，其实什么都是你先的，如果你没有先越界，我们就本该是两个普通的学长与学弟，我不会给你一拳头也不会回应你的拥抱更不会别开所有耳目同你在这里逗留。可是你没有守住规矩也没有等待不前，直到一切变成了这般局面，比赛的暂停时间也有次数限制，你现在想停下，怎么可以?

眼前的脸突然变得陌生了，他不止是那个散发着立志成为日本第一的杀气的锐利少年，他开始显现出一个男人或者说Alpha所有的攻击性。也许逃不开的不只每天晚上例行的1on1对决，还有这张陈旧不松软的海绵垫，三井的意识出现了一瞬间的清明，但很快被流川不停歇的动作打断了，他们的身躯再次交缠在一起，直到某一刻，三井只觉得全身的力气都被高潮带来的窒息一样的快感卸掉了，一瞬间流川紧皱眉头，他终于停了下来。三井的胸膛小幅度地起伏着，试图调整自己的呼吸，他想看来他们相性也不错，都在差不多的时间里共攀高峰。

他伸手想去整理下流川的刘海，但是流川捉住了他的手，然后亲吻了三井的指尖。

三井承认他其实真的没有想过那些作弄带来的后果——他是指更加长远的后果。有时候他也觉得在某些方面，自己身为学长也不比那些低年级的成熟多少。与其说是不明白不如说是不愿去想，面对着流川的时候他就永远是他的学长。敏感丰富的内心既可以使人早熟聪慧也能变成庸人自扰的麻烦。偶尔三井看着流川在球场上冲锋的身影，他明白那个11号就是天生的巨星与万众的焦点，他是一把进攻的尖刀，一往无前，没有顾虑，在流川身边三井总会充满一种人生的全部就是当下的勇气。也许这就是他们的差别，三井曾坐在休息区整理腿上红色的护膝，思绪暂时飘离球场，他曾被过去绊倒，也不得不思考不知所向的未来。

至于流川。流川。

他喜欢看着流川，也不是一开始就想着对他做些什么，只是喜欢单纯的看着。他喜欢看流川喝水解渴时仰起的修长的脖颈下滚动的喉结，也喜欢看流川如展翅的鸟一样一跃而起将篮球扣入筐中，三井从没告诉过流川他尤其喜欢他们对决时流川凝视他的眼神，如同要燃烧起来的杀气与势在必得的自信，总能勾起他本已停歇却又再度苏醒的斗志。

再怎么悔憾，三井也明白高中生活总有终结的一天，带着那些只有青春少年才有的不顾左右而畅言的意气风发，成为人生的一段注脚。他看着流川的背影越走越远，心里也会忍不住想，这样的男孩子竟会出现在他的人生里，然后终有一天消失不见。

可是此刻，流川压着他做了第三次。身上的汗味是真实的，联结处的温度也是真实的，还有这块被他压得凹陷下去的垫子也是真实的。衣服已经被弄得掉了下去，也许躺地上是一副皱巴巴汗湿的可怜模样，但三井甚至没法转头去看一眼。他只能看见地板上被月光照亮的一块，这块是惨白的，而他藏身于阴影里。他庆幸自己藏了起来，因为流川迫使他几乎是跪伏在垫子上，这姿势令他羞耻得满脸潮红。

流川双腿跪着，同时掐着三井的腰向前抽送着，力气之大大概在腰侧留下了红印。视线所及之处是三井的后背，平时被宽松肥大的球衣遮住，今晚却完全露出了它细窄的线条。视及此处流川松开了手，然后俯下上半身，让胸膛紧紧贴上三井的后背，他感到胸腔在震动，连同着三井的心脏，将两个人的节奏连接在一起。

三井的双手死死抓着海绵垫，将那片深蓝抓出了裂痕般的皱起。他低低地呻吟着，叫着他的名字，“流川、流川、”声音细微而颤抖，流川不确定自己是不是把他弄得流泪了。

双掌慢慢从肩膀处滑向三井的双手，流川将十指别进三井的指间，然后收紧双掌将三井的手牢牢握住。现在他们的身躯、手臂、双手都贴在一起，三井垂头喘着气，他被流川完全地罩住，如同圈进一个牢笼，再也逃不开。感受到后面的力度与律动，三井心想他真讨厌这个姿势，像交合的动物一样野蛮。视野开始模糊，他好像要流下生理性的泪水，可是那点湿气一直氤氲在眼里，不留不出。

“前辈，”流川在轻声唤他，“你回答我，你只对我做过这种事吗?”

他不愿意去想象任何可能的画面，换作另一个人像他这样对待三井。只有他可以像这样紧紧抓着三井的手，就像抓住一个自己珍爱的所有物。三井如果像挑逗他一样去挑逗别的Alpha，流川想不出那个别人有什么理由拒绝眼前的这个Omega。

“流川……”三井仰起头，声音如同叹息，左手挣开了流川的禁锢，然后向后上方摸索，停留在两瓣柔软的嘴唇上。三井转过脸，深深地吻上去，就如同今夜开始时刻他对他的邀请。他是关键性改变时局的人，这段关系由他开启也由他判定。似乎有些泪水蹭上了流川的脸颊，那几滴眼泪捕获了流川的犹疑，流川停下来安静等待着三井的回答。

一吻终了，三井有些无奈地微笑了。他想他总是输给流川，先发制人又常常后发制于人。他身上那种纯粹的勇敢真是不能随意靠近的，不仅深深吸引自己，也让人再也没可能逃离。“我已经说过一次了，你这么好看，这么优秀，这么吸引人……让我怎么看得见别人?”

“我也搞不懂你，为什么总能那么较真，本来应该过了今晚就当无事发生，你非要在这种事情上问出个结果来，这让我以后怎么面对你?”

回答三井的，是流川的舔舐，湿润舌头轻轻摩擦着三井脖颈后的腺体，三井瞪大了眼睛，一时间都忘了该如何反应。

为什么可以当做无事发生?为什么会不知道如何面对?只要为这一切补充一个理由，它就不算是意外，而是必然要发生的事。

流川给了三井理由。他对着三井的腺体咬了下去。牙齿咬破柔软敏感的皮肤，将信息素无所阻拦地注入进去，酥痒、麻痹、疼痛，哪个词汇都不能准确形容三井此时的感受，只有被侵入的感觉那么真实而强烈，那些味道仿佛即将深深融入他的血液。太阳再次升起之时，没有什么阴影能帮他挡住他们的秘密，或许那不该被称之为秘密而是一个宣言——那个整齐的牙印与那些将从他身上散发出来的属于流川的气息，将广而告之两人关系的巨变，再也不能自欺欺人不过是一晚的意外而已。三井不禁感到了些许苦恼，他等到流川放开他，然后捏了捏那张理直气壮的脸，问道：“你还真敢咬下去啊?”

“你不愿意吗?”流川露出了不高兴的表情，仿佛三井问了一个很无理取闹的问题。

“也不是……”三井收回手，我只是忍不住去想那些给你拉横幅跳应援舞的粉丝们会怎样，最重要的是晴子知道了又是什么反应，你知不知道她很喜欢你，这样一来也许樱木那家伙会因此消停点，但也许不会……后来的想法三井都没有说出口了，他觉得有些事情确实没有必要讲出来，尤其是在此时此刻，现在他们应该想的是接下来如何收拾这一地的残局，至少把某些用品的残躯扔掉免得吓秃第二天来取器材的体育老师；还有该怎么对眼尖敏锐的队友解释，虽然安西教练不是很过问球员平日生活的样子，但三井还是一想到老师还是感觉有点担忧；以及以后的每一天，他还想更多地和流川待在一起，可以1on1，还可以去吃关东煮，在越来越冷的天气里捧着一杯热腾腾的吃食，有一搭没一搭地逗弄来蹭腿的野猫，他想比起流川那些小东西一定更喜欢他，三井最擅长逗弄那些毛茸茸的小家伙，用温热的手心轻挠它的下巴，就会乖顺地眯上眼睛。

想到这里三井伸出手挠了挠流川的下巴，流川不解，歪着头看他。原来和流川在一起时不只有现在，三井也会忍不住去想以后的日子。过去也好现在也好将来也罢，一切都值得期待，一切都在等待。

褪去情欲的温度的空气有些冷，感到鼻子一阵痒，三井急忙转开对着流川的脸然后结结实实地打了个喷嚏。

“冷?”流川摸了下三井的后背。

三井揪揪鼻子，“是有点冷呢。”

“那，把衣服穿上吧?”流川在身边一阵摸索，举起一件背心，好像不是三井的，而且还皱巴巴乱糟糟的。

三井笑了笑，他推开那件衣服，抱住了流川，“既然冷，那你就抱我更紧一点。”


End file.
